


A Mighty Nein New Year

by SnapSnapEldritchBlast



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, Rated teen for swearing, minor background beauyasha, minor background shadowgast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapSnapEldritchBlast/pseuds/SnapSnapEldritchBlast
Summary: It's been one year since the Mighty Nein met which prompts a fun filled wholesome New Years Party, and what kind of New Year's would it be without a New Years kiss?
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjorester - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Mighty Nein New Year

“How long have we even been up here in Eiselcross?” Beau lamented, as the Mighty Nein faced another day of trudging through the endless snowy expanse.

Jester sighs. “It feels like forever” 

As Jester says that, the party flinches as a cold gust of wind blows across the open area, and the snow and ice whipping across their faces. “Hey, remember not being fucking cold all the time?” Fjord grumbles, pulling his coat closer around him.

“No but seriously, what day is it?” Beau calls out to the rest of the group behind her.

Veth turns to Caleb, who is at the back of the group reading and walking at the same time. “Caleb! What day is it?”

“Uhh… the 15th of Sydenstar.” He replies, not even looking up from his book.

Beau’s eyebrows raise suddenly, and she begins to pull out her many notebooks. “Wait a sec!” The rest of the Mighty Nein watch in curiosity as she flips to the beginning of one of the more beat-up looking books. “We all met on the 16th, a year ago tomorrow!”

Jester gasps, and claps her hands. “We should party!”

“Yeah! Like a New Year’s Party!” Veth joins in, and jumps up with Jester.

Caleb finally looks up from his book. “But it’s not New Years?”

Jester sighs dramatically, but smiles. “No Caaaaleb, like a new year of the Mighty Nein!”

“Oooh, I like that!” Yasha beams, and smiles up at Jester and Veth.

Fjord smiles, feeding off of their infectious excited energy. “I’m down!” 

“I haven’t been with you for a year, though.” Caduceus admits, looking confused.

Beau pats his shoulder. “Hey, but you’re still a part of the Might Nein, man. You’re still family.”

Jester gasps. “I should invite Essek!”

“Yeah, yeah!” After cheers, a couple message spells, and a lengthy party planning process, the day of trudging through the deep snow of Eiselcross and dealing with the bitter cold didn’t seem as bleak as before.

“Alright, tomorrow night is paaaaarty time!”

The Mighty Nein, of course, excel on being extra. Caleb’s tower is decked out in full party mode, with magical decorations and memories of the past year noted in all of the decorations. The table in the main hall looks just like the one from the tavern where they first met but bigger, and there are designs and memories, similar to Caleb’s dome design in Rumblecusp, draped from wall to wall in the form of party bunting. Not only are all the spectral cats dressed to the nines, but the Mighty Nein themselves are dressed in their finest formal wear, the same purchased by Jester and Caduceus back in Nicodranas. Essek attempts to arrive without any fuss, but naturally that isn’t possible with the group he is visiting, and the entire first half of the night is consumed by trying to catch Essek up to speed on what they’ve all been up to. This prompts Essek to request some wine, and there is a group consensus to perhaps catch Essek up tomorrow, and move onto game night.

Board games are chaos. Beau wins the most, just shy of Veth, which prompts many demands for re-scores and accusations of cheating. (I’m just THAT good, Veth, she tells her). Caleb and Essek have a competitive tension between them (it feels a little sexual, Jester comments), Yasha and Caduceus never even come close to winning (I still don’t understand the rules, Caduceus complains), Jester has some frustratingly unlucky die rolls, and Fjord tries to keep the peace around the table but gives up halfway through. The drinking games, thankfully, go better than the board games. “Mead pong” as they once played in Uthodurn ends up being the most popular - Yasha is surprisingly good at it, which causes Beau to miss a noticeable amount of times.

Naturally, it doesn’t take long after Caleb orders the cats to start playing music that Jester jumps up and grabs Fjord’s hand. “Fjooooord! Come dance with me!”

Fjord, of course, follows her quite willingly. After all, he can never say no to her and is also the man who has dived 200 feet and almost jumped into a volcano for her. They fall into a comfortable dance, and Jester barely has to fake leading this time.

“I can’t believe that it’s been a year of the Mighty Nein,” Fjord sighs.

“I know! Although, you and I met a few weeks before that - I guess we had our one year of knowing each other already.”

“That’s true!” Fjord looks a little sheepish, continuing. “Sorry I missed it.” 

Jester smiles, and waves it off. “I mean, we were pretty busy. I totally forgot about it too.”

Jester pauses for a moment before she softly continues. “I’m so glad I said yes when you asked me if I wanted to travel with you.”

He smiles at her, and talks in that soft voice that Jester adores. “Me too. I’m very glad I asked!”

They both grin at each other, before falling into a comfortable silence as they continue dancing with each other. As often as they are awkward around each other, they are able to find that comfortable silence, and appreciate it. Which is why Jester is slightly surprised when Fjord starts talking again.

“I uh, wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

Fjord clears his throat a couple times, and takes a deep breath before he continues. “You know that New Years thing where you kiss someone at midnight?”

Jester feels her heartbeat quicken in her chest, and her face get warm. “Yes?”

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my New Years kiss. I thought it would be polite to ask first.”

Jester’s eyebrows shoot up and her eyes grow wide, but so does her smile. “Sure, yeah sure! I’ll be your New Years kiss.”

He smiles back, and then looks unsure of what to do with himself next.

“Great! Uh, yep. That’s great.”

“I guess, um, I’ll see you then?” 

He looks down at their feet, hoping to hide his blush. “Yeah.”

With his eyes down at the ground, he doesn’t notice that she does the same thing. “Yeah.”

After more drinking and dancing and games, it finally gets to the point in the night where they all head outside the tower with bundles of colourful explosives in their arms.

“Time for FIREWORKS!!” Beau cheers. 

Essek looks nervous. “You have fireworks??”

“Yeah, I bought a shit ton of them in Nicodranas a few weeks ago!”

“And you have had them with you this whole time?”

“Pretty much, yeah. The rest are at Jester’s mom’s house.”

Essek sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’m not sure why I’m surprised.”

Veth, in the midst of setting them down in the snow with Yasha, calls back over her shoulder. “Alright, Caleb are you gonna be good to go?”

“Maybe someone who isn’t drunk should light them?” Caduceus calls out, gently guiding said drunk Caleb out of the tower.

Beau and Veth quickly turn to the other wizard with them. “Essek! Can you make fire?”

“Yes.” 

Caleb raises an eyebrow at him, and although his face was already red from drinking it deepens into a slightly darker shade of red.

“Oh! Use the glove of blasting! That way you don’t waste a spell slot!” Jester suggests, bouncing up to him.

Essek laughs politely, and waves his hand. “It’s fine, but thank you for offering.”

In typical Mighty Nein fashion, they spend longer than necessary setting it up: arguing and debating about which order to light them, where to light them, and the most sober members of the group taking careful note of fire safety. 

“Everybody ready and in position?” 

“How much time do we have, Caleb?” 

“1 minute.”

“Ah shit! Here we go!” 

Naturally, everybody scrambles except Essek and Caduceus. Last minute checks, getting into position, and passing around Veth’s flask for one last quick cheers. 

“Caleb, count us down from 10!”

“Zehn!”

Fjord pulls Jester to the back of the group.

“Neun!”

Jester looks up at him, with a blush across her cheeks.

“Acht!”

He looks at her, and swears he sees the stars reflected in her eyes. They match the freckles across her cheeks and for a split second moment he is worried he will miss his moment because he’s too busy staring at her.

“Sieben!”

“Do you still want to?” He asks gently, and it’s a miracle she can hear him over the counting.

“Sechs!”

“Yeah.” She says almost breathlessly and smiles.

“Fünf!”

He smiles. He really does have such a beautiful smile, Jester thinks to herself.

“Vier!”

She steps closer to him, and he wraps an arm around her waist.

“Drei!”

She places her hands against his chest, and the two of them join in the rest of the counting.

“Zwei!”

Fjord puts his other hand on the side of her face, and pulls it closer to him.

“Eins!!”

Somewhere in the background, the sound of a fire-based spell goes off.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”

With that, they close the distance between them. It’s soft, it’s much warmer than the cold air around them, and it’s perfect. She holds onto the coat, as if it's a lifeline to keep her from melting completely in his arms. Around them, their friends cheer and drunkenly shout more happy new year’s wishes, and the loud fireworks explode above them. Fjord and Jester pull away after a moment, and look up to see another firework burst into beautiful colours in the sky. 

“Happy New Year, Fjord.”

“Happy New Year, Jester.” 

Jester wraps an arm around Fjord and leans into his shoulder as they watch the fireworks with everyone. As the sky lights up with colours and pops, she takes note of all of their friends. She smiles at Veth sitting on top of Caduceus’ shoulders and cheering. She smiles at Caleb complimenting Essek on his fire magic, and Essek very quickly insisting that it is nothing compared to Caleb’s. She smiles at Beau and Yasha very quietly holding hands. 

She smiles at Fjord beside her, and when they make eye contact he leans down and kisses her again. 

“But it’s not midnight anymore,” she says tentatively as they break apart. 

He grins. “I know.”

She makes no attempt to be subtle as she jumps up and throws her arms around the back of his neck and kisses him harder, kissing him with all the joy in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! 😊 I hope 2021 is kind to you. I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think! ❤️
> 
> I'm also very active on my fjorester sideblog if you are need more fjorester content in your life: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fjoresterthoughts


End file.
